Hayate Tsukushima
Appearance Personality History Alternate History Equipment Powers and Abilities Deafening Spiritual Power: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Hayate rarely engages in swordsmanship, he appears to be a highly proficient and skilled combatant whenever prompted, skillfully using one hand and the sealed state of his Zanpakutō to hold numerous Shinigami at bay, several of whom were also utilizing Shikai. The usage and the skill of his sealed Zanpakutō allows Hayate to compete with other sword masters on equal terms despite the fact that he has no position in the Gotei 13. During combat, he primarily chooses to block, looking for an opening in the opponent's technique as well as choosing the correct time to strike at his enemy. According to Hayate, he can fight an empowered Bankai using opponent with his Zanpukto in its sealed state, a testament to his power and relative skill. :Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or Killing Several with One Sword Sweep): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Hayate has mastered the technique to a degree that allows him to kill multiple opponents at once. However, this rarely happens due to his preference of his Shikai and subsequent abilities. :Number Five: Fāsutokatto (ファーストカット, Fast Cut): A technique taught to him early in his years, it allows Hayate to enter a state of deep concentration, allowing them to slash opponents swiftly, without them realizing it until it is too late. Onlookers who observe this technique firsthand report that the user seems to stand still but the end result often leads them surprised. Hayate states that this happens because he moves in the blink of an eye and faster than anyone can trace, making it look like that he stood there the entire time even though he had stricken his opponent(s) before him. When used by Hayate, he prefers to not kill them, only disabling them to hinder their movements and stop them altogether. Master Gunmanship Specialist: Shunpo Master: Hakuda Master: Due to his usage for the abnormal Shikai form of his Zanpakutō and the indifference he has towards swordmanship, Hayate had learned to use Hakuda, becoming an extremely skilled combatant of his own right as he is often required to rely on it during close-quarters-combat. He can catch the blade of his opponents' Zanpakutō barehandedly and kick them away using a tremendous amount of force with very little effort, using his own body as a circuit to increase his power considerably. By combining his Gunslinger and Hakuda skills, Hayate has developed a robust and unconventional fighting technique where it allows him to meet his opponent in close engagements, using his gun to absorb the brunt of his enemies attacks and his free hand and feet to actively engage them. This usually becomes an "up close and personal" way of attack and approach. This becomes most prominent when Hayate applies an "off-the-ground" mode of combat, using an aerial advantage to catch his target unaware and off guard, giving him the chance for the killing blow with his Shikai. Hayate refers to it as "Gun Martial Arts" or Jūnjutsu. Cero: Hayate has been shown to be able to create a Cero with a tremendous amount of destructive power and could be fired at will. The Cero is charged by outwardly gathering spiritual energy into one focus point, either one of Hayate's hand. It can be prepared relatively fast and fired instantaneously. Instead of the typical red color, the Cero produced by Hayate takes on a dark purple look and the force of the ability can send someone opponent flying for a large distance, destroying anything in the path with great accuracy. When his Zanpakutō is in its Shikai release, Hayate can fire his Cero from his barrel and in multiple barrages. *'Gran Ray Cero': A technique exclusive to Espada-level Arrancars, it is much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough to potentially cause great damage to space and time itself. Due to Hayate's unique status he is capable of utilizing the ability. It is performed by mixing an Espada's blood but in this case, Hayate's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the the wielder (Hayate's Cero color is Dark Purple) .It seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and is deceptively fast, capable of catching many without them knowing. By raising an outstretched hand towards an opponent, Hayate can fire five Balas towards his target and could be fired in a relentless barrage. If he raises both hands, ten Balas can be fired altogether, possibly creating an unavoidable wave or arc. The color of Hayate's Bala is dark purple and they are strong enough to leave a deep imprint once it impacts or leave a large hole in whatever it hits. Hayate has been shown to be able the control the direction of the Bala to some degree, capable of confusing the opponent and hitting them with another from a different angle or side. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ) Spanish for Iron, Japanese for Steel Skin): an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami and Arrancar barehanded. As a result of the tests performed on him by Shuten Tamane and Aizen, Hayate has been infused with an Arrancar, thus gaining the usage of Hierro. The spiritual power that he emanates causes his skin to be highly durable, even surprising several onlookers. Hayate is capable of deflecting and absorbing attacks with just the usage of his hands or feet, without even sustaining injury. The extent of his Hierro is shown when he purposely got hit the blade of an enemy on the forearm and and chest while using Hakuda to take them out, resulting in a minor cut and an unconscious opponent. During his Bankai/Resurrección, Hayate's Hierro appears to be even stronger than before, capable of absorbing the strongest attacks of an opponent repeatedly to a certain degree. Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン) Negashion; Spanish for "Negation, Japanese for Counter-Membrane): is the term used for the fields used by Hollows to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos and select Arrancar have shown the ability to use Negación. Due to the abnormal circumstances presented by Hayate and the infusion of an Arrancar during an experiment, he has shown the ability to use Negaciōn to a certain extent to isolate himself and whoever he chooses from the dimension they are in via a blackish purple field and transport them elsewhere. The field is impenetrable however it puts a strain on Hayate to keep it up for long periods of time and to actually use it in general. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）''Spanish for Throat, Japanese for Black Cavity''): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Hayate has the ability to use the technique due to his abnormal circumstances. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Along with that, Hayate has shown to be able redirect incoming attacks towards his opponent and use it as a gateway to Kei Yume's Serenity World and the Human World. Stats Zanpakutō Fuyōna Tsumi redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears to Hayate during Jinzen, see Fuyōna Tsumi (spirit). Fuyōna Tsumi (不要な罪, El Pecado No Deseados; Spanish and Japanese; Unwanted Sin) is the name of Hayate Tsukushima's Zanpakutō and it bears the appearance of a standard Katana, its handle is colored white while the Tsuba is a circular guard with several indents that seem somewhat reminiscent of flowing wings. The sheathe is is almost colored entirely in black albeit there is several white splashes near the top and bottom. Several white kanji is engraved onto it akin to that of Kei Yume's Zanpakutō. Along with that, a silver chain in the shape of three-headed dog with a wing hangs at the end of the handle. When Hayate activates Shikai and Bankai respectively, the chain continues to remain, unchanged. Hayate commonly wears his Zanpakutō on his right or back which is usually hidden behind his large tattered red cloak. When his Zanpakutō takes on its gun form, Hayate carries it on a holster through his belt. :Keruberosu-Ha (ケルベロス波, Cerberus Wave): was a unique technique used by Hayate and is the only ability that can used in its sealed state. Hayate infuses a portion of his own spiritual energy into the Zanpakutō which he could then condense the energy at edges of the blade, allowing for a devastating sweep of energy in the shape of a three red arcs meant to attack multiple opponents or converge on one single opponent. The ability can also be used in each release stage afterwards, often fired through the barrel of his weapon. In combat, Hayate has demonstrated that he is capable of manipulating the direction and size of the arc as well as how much energy he puts into it, allowing for greater damage potential. *'Shikai': The release command of Fuyōna Tsumi is "Repent" (悔い改める, Kuiaratameru) When Hayate releases his Zanpakutō, he grabs hold of his blade and starts to twirl it at a significant pace. When he reaches an agreeable speed, Hayate will then utter the release command. The Zanpakutō is engulfed in a short burst of light, immediately revealing something other than a bladed weapon. A revolver replaces his katana and is now twirled around his trigger finger. Hayate will then place the gun into the holster attached to his belt, given the circumstances. Hayate's Shikai is that of a triple-barreled, tripled-chambered revolver, ornamented with scrollwork patterns, a small dog's head in place of the iron sights on each barrel and the silver chain. :Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai/Resurrección': Tsumi Kara Shikei (罪から死刑, Pena De Muerte Del Pecado; Spanish and Japanese; Death Penalty from Sin) :Bankai/Resurrección Special Ability: Species Status Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References *''Wrath of Espada'' (Non-Canon) Category:Character